


poppies in the ruins

by afireiswoken (micaelarose)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaelarose/pseuds/afireiswoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It wasn't really explained well so:<br/>Ayrton - Zeus<br/>Christian - Demeter<br/>Fernando - Ares<br/>Mark - Apollo</p><p>Also, I know in factual Greek mythology Demeter and Persephone were women. This is just my take on this myth which I hope I haven't butchered.</p></blockquote>





	poppies in the ruins

Spring had returned to Earth. A long and harsh winter had been bestowed upon the humans, leaving many dead which meant he count revisit the newly blossoming greenery to collect the souls of those who had died.

He walked amongst the Earthlings. He cloaked himself with a dark shawl draped over his head, his eyes cast downward to avoid extra attention.

Village after village, more souls to be collected, more families weeping. He sighed, _oh what a tedious job this had become_.

He was moving along a dirty road, traveling in a small caravan headed to Athens when he heard soft humming. He turned his head and saw a small figure bent over a sapling. He watched as the smaller man whispered to the sapling, offering it words of praise.

He watched the man work, his fingers delicately stroking the leaves of the saplings. The man moved on to another one, a trail of flowers sprouting as he walked.

He smiled and watched this newfound treasure until he was reminded of why he was here - to collect souls.

Autumn came. The leaves falling off trees made the young man weep. He sobbed for the dead flowers and cried over lost vegatition.

He watched but never approached him.

Winter kept him busy, he never had time to watch his treasure. Another harsh winter ravaged the lands. He almost wondered if Demeter himself were upset with the humans. He sighed, taking another walk around his dark kingdom.

He wondered again what the smaller man was doing. He wondered if he was waiting to plant new flowers and nurse the saplings back to health. He smiled, sitting down in his throne, settling in for the evening.

He got a visitor the next day. Ares was lounging on his stony bench, overlooking the souls of the dead walking about aimlessly.

"It's so dreadful here," he comments, flicking dust from his shoulder.

"Then why have you come?" He asks, "I rarely get visitors. Why is it now you arrive? To seek companionship? I can offer you none."

"I mean not to start quarrel with you, Hades," Ares says, his voice soothing, "I come here on behalf of Demeter. He sees you watching his son and has asked me to warn you."

He looks away. He thinks of the young man whispering to the flowers that grow by the river. He dreams of the way he coons over each petal.

"You're doing it now, aren't you?" Ares asks, sitting up straighter on the bench.

Hades sighs, "It is so dreadful here."

Ares stands up, resting his hand on Hades' shoulder. "Enjoy the beauty Earth has to offer but do not anger Demeter, Hades," Ares warned, leaving shortly after.

Spring returns to Earth. Hades wastes no time returning dirty side to catch a glimpse of his treasure. He sees him, singing a tune while watering crops. The man glanced over his shoulder, smiling at Hades while he worked.

Hades let out a sigh, sitting down underneath a tree whom was growing new leaves. The man flicked his wrist and brightly colored flowers grew around Hades. They encircled him and smelled a little like home.

Hades stayed Earthside more often. He stayed to watch the man. The man allowed the shadowy figure to follow him. He smiled and would sing louder so he could hear.

The Underworld went without new souls for cycles. Ares and Apollo watched from their cloud home. Apollo rested a hand on Ares' shoulder. The shorter god looked up to his friend.

"I have never seen him so happy," Ares said, looking back at Hades. _Hades_ whom had a crown made of flowers sitting on his head while Persephone worked around him. "It's almost odd," Ares added.

Apollo smiled and moved away from Ares. He began his hike up the stairs that would lead him home. "Demeter may not see it last," Apollo whispered, "Enjoy this sight while you can."

"What do you call yourself?" Persephone asked, laying more flowers on Hades while they rested. Night had fallen, the stars were shining brightly above the two.

"I have not thought of a name," Hades replied.

Persephone put a flower petal on the center of Hades' forehead, giggling when Hades frowned. Hades relished in the sound of Persephone's laughter, a few of his own chuckles slipping free.

"I go by Sebastian when I'm here," Persephone gestured towards the land around them, "It's just something for the humans."

Persephone - _Sebastian_ \- laid down next to Hades, his little finger grazed Hades' as he did.

"I'll call you Kimi," Sebastian said, peering at Hades, "It's a bit more lively than Hades.

Hades, god of the Underworld, collector of souls, blushed. He wanted to hear Sebastian say it more often, he wanted it to roll off the gods lips as if were a prayer.

"Kimi," Hades tested it. It was an odd name and Hades wondered where he heard it from. All that mattered now was that he was Kimi - he was Sebastian's Kimi.

Demeter came and visited Kimi. He yelled and pointed his long finger at Kimi. Demeter stabbed his chest with that finger and demanded he stay away from Persephone. The name sounded so foreign to him now. Kimi shrugged his shoulders causing Demeter to leave in a angry flurry. He told Kimi that Persephone wouldn't walk Earth again. Kimi didn't believe him, Sebastian was spring, even Demeter couldn't take that away.

Demeter did not lie, Sebastian was nowhere to be found. Kimi searched for him, asking villagers if they'd seen him.

Spring ended early that year, a long and hot summer took it's place.

Kimi was upset. Demeter was taking this out on the humans as many were dying in the heat. Kimi retaliated and refused to accept new souls. Many people were left dead in the streets with their souls wondering aimlessly without rest.

This upset Zeus who in turn came to the Underworld.

"Hades, what is the meaning of this?" he asked, his voice loud in the empty halls.

Kimi almost didn't respond until he remembered his name was actually Hades _and not Kimi_.

"Am I not entitled to my own happiness as you are on Olympus?" Kimi snarled, glaring at his brother.

Zeus shook his head, his dark brown curls bouncing. "This is about Demeter's son, isn't it?" Zeus asked and when Kimi didn't reply he spoke again, "He asked me to keep Persephone away from you. Demeter does not believe his son would live a happy life down here."

"It wouldn't be against his will," Kimi commented, "I would not do such a thing to Seb - Persephone." 

Zeus nodded, turning his back to Kimi. "If I allow the boy to stay, you must promise me one thing Hades," Zeus commanded.

"Yes, of course," Kimi stammered.

"You will return Persephone once spring arrives and in turn he will come back once the first leaf falls."

Kimi nodded, a few months without Sebastian was more tolerable than many. Zeus cracked lighting and once the bright light subsided, Sebastian stood Zeus once did.

Kimi gathered Sebastian in his arms and would not let go. Sebastian buried his face in Kimi's neck, damning his father for keeping them separated. Sebastian pulled back and before Kimi could speak, pressed his lips to Kimi's in the way the humans did. It was a learning experience, one that Kimi had little problem doing.

Sebastian tried to greet as many souls as he could when the crossed. He gave them a vivid red rose and guided them to a growing orchard in Kimi's courtyard. Kimi watched Sebastian move about, planting new plants and speaking with those who'd passed. Ares and Apollo sat together, trying to hold conversation with Kimi who was too distracted to notice.

Apollo flirted often with Sebastian who in turn left him with a thistle. Ares and Kimi laughed at Apollo's attempts which always earned them a wide smile from Sebastian.

Vines grew up the sides of Kimi's palace. Bright daffodils, tiger lilies, and fallen cherry blossoms littered the floors. Kimi's throne had a bouquet of so many flowers that Kimi didn't even know were unless Sebastian told him on either side.

Sebastian and Kimi were out on the balcony, staring at the life Sebastian has created in the courtyard. Sebastian crawled into Kimi's lap, pressing kisses to his face and neck. He ran a hand through Kimi's hair and very prettily asked Kimi to make love to him.

When Sebastian reached his peak, he cried out and everywhere within two feet of the duo sprouted soft grass and a plethora of beautiful flowers. Kimi came down seconds later, holding his treasure in his arms.

"I don't want to leave," Sebastian said, eating fruits in the courtyard. Ares and Apollo exchanged looks, knowing well that opposition to Zeus wasn't an option. Kimi looked at the pair. Ares, with his unruly brown curls and dark brown eyes who'd seen plenty of war and Apollo, his chin lightly dusted with hair, and fringe that was beginning to fall into his face who has loved and lost. Kimi looked down at his own hands, hands that had taken many lives and wondered if they would take more if Sebastian didn't return.

"It's not my choice to send you away, Sebastian," Kimi pleaded, "I would have you here for as long as I could but it is not a decision I cannot make."

"And what about my choice?" Sebastian yelled, "What if I do not want to return to Earth?"

Ares and Apollo stayed quiet, watching the two lovers argue.

"Then many people would die Sebastian," Kimi stressed, "Without spring, crops will not grow and innocent lives will be lost. I know you do not want this."

Sebastian stood from his chair, knocking it over in his haste.

"Only I know what I want and what I do not want! If I wish to stay here then I will!" he shouted.

Kimi rose from his chair slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on Sebastian.

"Then stay," he said calmly, "I will not keep you. You will see how important spring is."

The two gods stood on a hill. Sebastian was horrified. Many plants had not grown due to the longer winter. People where begging the gods to end this undeserved punishment. Kimi looked to Sebastian.

"Now you see why you have to leave me," Kimi said, "There are souls that do not deserve an early termination."

Sebastian returned to the Underworld the second after the first leaf hit the ground. He crawled under Kimi's arms and nuzzled himself as to Kimi as possible. Sebastian's return was greeted with happy faces and plants who had missed their creator. Sebastian had become just as important to the Underworld as Kimi was.

Kimi could not deny the satisfaction he felt whenever he felt Demeter's harsh glare as he walked with Sebastian during the cool days. He did not deny himself the warm feeling he got whenever Sebastian's laughter filled the halls of his palace. He no longer felt jealously towards Apollo whenever he slid his arm around Sebastian's waist.

Kimi would never again feel alone. Kimi would never again walk without purpose. A body would always warm his bed as flowers would always grace his dark halls.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't really explained well so:  
> Ayrton - Zeus  
> Christian - Demeter  
> Fernando - Ares  
> Mark - Apollo
> 
> Also, I know in factual Greek mythology Demeter and Persephone were women. This is just my take on this myth which I hope I haven't butchered.


End file.
